


Dumber

by Occamaestro



Series: Dramatic Drabbles (and where to find them) [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Gen, Logical Harry, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Ravenclaw Harry Potter, Smart Harry, harry is smarter than all the adults, ravenclaw is awesome, take that barty, the facade is over, the plot was weak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27519559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Occamaestro/pseuds/Occamaestro
Summary: Harry was a Ravenclaw who had been unwillingly entered in the Triwizard tournament. The adults had no idea how to dissolve the magical contract. It seemed they all ended up being dumber than a fourteen-year-old. Crack, Parody. logical!harry Ravenclaw!harry and smart!harry fic.
Series: Dramatic Drabbles (and where to find them) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964080
Comments: 8
Kudos: 220





	Dumber

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!

"Harry Potter!" Dumbledore said the slip of paper held up in his hand. Harry stood up and walked down, completely unfazed. This was his fourth year at Hogwarts, and if the Ravenclaw knew anything, it was that there would be another attempt on his life. And honestly, what better way than a deadly competition that had 'just been revived'? That was why he took on the liberty to read up on magical contracts, after all, even if it was all for naught, it could still be useful later in life.

The people in the great hall whispered to each other, all (presumably) talking about Harry being the fourth champion. The beauxbatons and durmstrang students were livid, as were the hufflepuffs, Slytherins, and Gryffindors. The only house to be looking differently was Ravenclaw, and they had fear etched upon their faces. They knew that if Harry truly hadn't entered the tournament, whoever had entered him would pay. After all, nobody forced Harry Potter into a magical contract behind his back.

Harry waited patiently in the backroom as the teens stared at him in disbelief. In his hand was the official tournament rulebook, and Harry was nothing if not determined to use it. Soon, Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, and a few other adults entered, all pointedly avoiding Harry's gaze.

The only person to truly look him in the eye was Moody, and Harry, thanks to both the marauders' map and common sense, already knew him as Barty crouch jr, and therefore also knew he was horribly stupid.

After all, he was behaving in such a manner an Auror never would, and that wasn't even including the fact that he licked his lips every few seconds, which was Barty crouch jr.s telltale move.

"Hogwarts has gotten two bites of the apple, this is not fair," Karkaroff bellowed, looking as if his head were to explode.

Madam Maxime seemed to agree, seeing as she was nodding her head savagely in agreement.

"You know what's not fair, Karkaroff," harry said gazing cooly at the durmstrang headmaster, "a death eater going free by pettily snitching" Karkoroff, if possible, grew redder in the face, "You know what's not fair," continued Harry, his voice low and calm, "getting entered in a fucking tournament with a death toll over a 100, 000."

Harry looked angelically at the man, his voice dripping fake sweetness, "But you wouldn't know about that would you."

"Harry-"

"No Dumbledore, this is not the time for your lemon drops or old man advice." Harry interrupted, glaring up at the old goat, "I have been entered here without willing consent, how do you stand for this?"

Dumbledore looked slightly sheepish.

"There's not much I can do.."

Harry walked up to him and hissed quietly in his ear.

"You could have taken from the Dursleys, but you didn't. You could have told me about the prophecy, but you didn't. You could have explained to me that I was a fucking Horcrux, but you didn't, and guess what, I found out all by myself." Dumbledore looked pale.

"How.."

He seemed to decide now was not the time to investigate harry's sources, however, as he turned away and looked at the curious adults. The arguing quickly shifted away from him, resulting in petty blows the boy who lived was left to analyze. He tucked the information away for later.

"Are you just going to let him compete!?" Karkaroff raged, throwing his hand in the air, "this is madness, I tell you, madness!"

Dumbledore looked around the room.

"Does anyone else have a better idea?"

"I do, headmaster," Harry said, drawing back the room's attention.

Dumbledore looked taken aback, so did Barty jr.

"You see," said the boy, who brandished the tournament rules in dumbledore's face, "In section C paragraph 5 it clearly says any champion who hexes another tournament competitor will be forfeited, making the so-called magical contract null and void," he paused for a moment, looking around at the surprised faces.

"So," continued Harry, trailing off. Suddenly, he turned around and stunned Cedric, letting him fall to the floor. He hit the ground with a dull thud, and Harry tried not to show weakness.

"Hey!" said Pomona Sprout, who rushed to help her 'puff'.

"Sorry," said Harry sincerely. He quickly revived Cedric and turned back to the stupid politicians.

"I am officially not competing in the Triwizard tournament any longer, congratulations to all of you for being dumber than a fourteen-year-old Ravenclaw."

Harry turned and walked to the door.

"Oh-" the boy said, pausing as he gripped the handle of the door, "before I forget, Barty crouch junior is polyjuiced as mad eye moody and is standing right next to you."

The door closed and Barty crouch began to transform back.

"Oh, shit" the man murmured.

"We can work this out.." Barty said, his face full of fear as he backed away.

*BANG*

*CRASH*

*BOOM*

**FIN**


End file.
